hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thing
The Thing '''(also known as "the Shadow") is the key character of Hello Neighbor and the main antagonist of Secret Neighbor which realizes the fears of the Children. '''Appearance Alphas & Betas In a build of Hello Neighbor, prior to the full release, The Thing appeared as a two-dimensional figure that could've only be seen using cheats or certain camera angles. This rendition of the Thing seemed much shorter than the player and seemed to have a large bundle of curly/messy hair. Hello Neighbor It's a more advanced model. It's more like a character. It is all black with two bright white glowing eyes. Volume Something quickly changes its shape, its limbs become much thinner, then on the contrary - thicker. Standing still, Something often moves hands, torso, legs and head. He first appears in Alpha 4, in a cut scene with a broken gramophone, the actions of which take place on the behalf of the Neighbor, where he in a fright closes his eyes with his hands and cries. It can also be seen in the Fear of Darkness behind the map. In Beta 1-2 it can be seen outside the window in Fear Supermarket and Factory. In Beta 3 Something can be found in the basement of the Neighbor. With this version of the game, the black silhouette became alive as a character. It is able to move, sneak up, see, hear and pounce on the player. It turned out to be the enemy for the player. Something won't miss him any further. Starting with Beta 3 it has its creepy sounds. In Beta 3, the model in Fear School became voluminous. In the release it became not only an obstacle of the player in the basement, but also the boss, from which you need to protect a copy of the main character from childhood. After high-quality and frequent protection, Something dies. It also appears as the childhood nightmares of the main character, even when the player decided to look at the remains of the neighbor's house. Also Something can be found at the beginning of Act 3 in the cat scenes near the remains of the neighbor's house. Secret Neighbor In all alpha builds, the Thing could be seen when enough items were thrown at the Neighbor. Right now, you can see the Thing on 2 occasions, when he transforms and when the Neighbor gets killed. Biography Not much is known of The Thing, other than the fact that it's not human. It's possible that it represents Nicky Roth's fears, as hinted in one of the achievements the player receives once it's defeated. It is unclear if The Thing has any correlation to Mr. Peterson, but one can assume as it can be found in the opposite side of a door at the ending of the game, where it seems like Mr. Peterson barricaded himself from it. If true, then it's possible that The Thing represents Mr. Peterson's guilt or something else entirely. It may also represent fear itself, in which case everyone has a "Shadow" (another name the Thing goes by), which would explain why the Thing goes after Nicky and seemingly Mr. Peterson; they each have their own fears, which would mean Mr. Peterson's and Nicky's are two different things. Gallery 6FCF3FF6-6C82-486E-B56C-81CB672907D7.png 0713EA64-713E-467E-9DE0-D39774228403.png 437C95F2-9DFC-4B37-867E-E88C00B945D0.png 11FB7F43-FD4D-4599-87EE-A62FD29167B3.png F6EAC8CA-9DD9-4FB0-AA83-8F3C9E61AE01.gif|The Thing’s defeat. TheThingAlpha3.jpeg|The Thing in Alpha 3 ThingThroughKeyholeAlpha3.jpeg|Looking at The Thing's shadow through a keyhole in Alpha 3 SchoolShadow.png|The Thing in Fear School (Alpha 4 - Beta 2). Beta3Shadow.png|The Thing in Fear School (Beta 3). TheThingDarknees.png|The Thing in Fear Darkness. FearfFactoryThing.png|The Thing in Fear Factory. ThingBasement.png|The Thing in the Basement (Alpha 4). BaseEndThing.png|The Thing in a cutscene where everything comes from the Neighbor's face. Alpha4Files.png|In the files of Alpha 4. ThingSupermarket.png|The Thing in Fear Supermarket. Trivia * As hinted by the achievement that you get once you defeat it, the Thing is the representation of Nicky‘s fears. * The Thing is theorized to be some kind of demon. * Alpha 4 files are in the Final Fight folder. * Also in this folder is the Giant Neighbor. * In Beta 3, the three-dimensional Something began to hold on to the right hand with his left hand. * Judging by the fact that it appears in Fears, it may be the embodiment of fear. * It may have been based on "The Beast" from the animated series Over the Garden Wall. It also adds credibility to the fact that Alpha 4 was released on May 4, 2017, and the series that featured "The Beast" itself was released on November 7, 2014. * If you look closely, you can distinguish in something the first model of the Main Hero. * Sometimes it's called the Shadow. ru:Нечто Category:Alpha 3 Category:Alpha 4 Category:Entities Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hello Neighbor